


Between Heartbeats

by Ozzy1



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2015圣诞存档。一发甜饼。名字是瞎取的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> 2015圣诞存档。一发甜饼。名字是瞎取的。

艾格西从小没考虑过人生理想。他承认自己胸无大志。即便是现在睡前他都会认真期许自己干脆就是个平凡无奇的庸碌小民，总比每天刀山火海四脚朝天的好。但是醒来之后他就不再这样想了，艾格西半个脑袋埋在枕头里盯着哈利的鼻尖直到胃里都温暖起来。他忍不住要感激所有存在或者不存在的神明，然后去向刚睁开眼睛的年长爱人讨一个亲吻。

说起来呢，哈利第一次接到艾格西的电话之后只是想过去教训他一顿的，匆匆扫了一眼一片狼藉的履历表也没想要体贴谁。在酒吧耍帅动手那是随性而为撒的火，哪还记得起切斯特老头布置的候选人提名任务。至于最终没拿失忆针对付艾格西还把这小子领回去当了徒弟，哈利仔细想想主要还是因为艾格西自己争气，长得好看，赢得先机。

艾格西手机里给哈利的备注经常换。比如【长腿叔叔】，比如【达西先生】，比如【榛子糖】。当然也有他特别偏好的，比如【老爹】，他经常在哈利把早餐端到他面前或者提前替他收拾好第二天要带上飞机的衣服之后掏出手机，傻笑着把上一个奇怪的昵称改成甜腻的三个大写字母。而且，没错，他每次都保证哈利看到了。

哈利给艾格西的备注就是艾格西。一个字母不多一个字母不少。但是艾格西是唯一一个带头像的联系人。有段时间是哈利在罗马路边拍的立体充气广告，形状是个滑溜溜的蛋，眼睛很大，笑容也是；有段时间是带JB去宠物之家时偶尔看见的小奶狗；有段时间是训练场里艾格西穿着白衬衣的侧面，他握着枪靠在腰侧，挑着一边眉毛在嘴角酝酿一句戏谑或者一个笑容。哈利记得那天是周二，艾格西正好打满九个十环。

哈利有很多很多黑胶唱片，他把它们分门别类摞成低低的小柱子，仔仔细细整齐安放。艾格西经常抱着JB坐在地上把唱片一张一张抽出来，认真读过封面封底上细密的小字再一张一张放回去。他不喜欢这些玩意儿，但是哈利喜欢。鉴于现在他住在哈利家，在维持大部分时间里都相当良好的餐桌礼仪的同时他只能接受在吃饭，洗澡甚至接吻的时候都有交响乐伴奏的事实。哈利竟然都不笑场，艾格西想不明白，我听得舌头根都酸了。虽然这些都是可以哼给黛西听的健康的艺术，睡前听也似乎的确有安神的作用。但艾格西还是希望某个晴朗的下午，哈利能和他在家一起听他的iPod。

哈里哈特绝不会说自己有强迫症或者任何偏执的动作。你不能因为一个绅士按颜色给自己的西装分类挂好就判断他是异常人格。但是艾格西刚搬进来的时候哈利真的很不习惯。例如他总是发现他的小男朋友穿着自己的内裤光着身子楼上楼下跑来跑去，例如那只从总部顺出来的白色马克杯杯沿一周七天都有洗不干净的咖啡渍。好像艾格西眨一眨眼睛不是麻烦就是惊喜。哈利想自己毕竟是上了年纪的人了，衣柜一开看见满眼阿迪达斯卫衣的这种刺激还是少受几次为好。然后突然某一次呼吸之后他就习惯了潦草又热烈的早安吻和随地乱丢的领带袜子，当然也能习惯洗衣篮中混进白衬衣里的深色背心和T恤衫。有一回艾格西把自己所有的球鞋板鞋都拿出去做护理，哈利换鞋的时候还以为家里遭了贼。

吵架？当然有。比如为什么任务中途发生了一次完全可避免的爆破，比如你怎么又给我妹妹买那么多糖果？比如谁都不愿意来换床单，比如晚餐吃什么；比如牛奶喝光了，你快去买，我才不去。

有一回艾格西提前结束任务摸回了家，趁哈利还没下班打算给他一个惊喜。他的眼镜成功记录了哈利看到他之后的表情并全程上传到自己加密的私人终端。这简直是艾格西人生黄金时刻前五的瞬间。哦，他当时正浑身赤裸地系着哈利最喜欢的领带坐在餐厅主位上，一条腿搭着桌沿好让哈利看个清楚。哈利当然看清楚了，艾格西被按进床垫里的时候难掩得意，他抓着哈利脑后的头发呻吟着和他的唇舌交缠。拥抱我，占据我，爱我，爱我。不要放开我。

哈利三十五岁的时候担心过自己的可能会秃顶（你看看梅林）。四十岁时阴雨天气就能让他恨不得拆了自己的尾椎骨。四十五岁他计划着过两年要投身慈善事业。遇见艾格西之后他想要戒烟，想学几道新鲜菜式，或者干脆退休在家养猫养狗。此时此刻他用膝盖夹住艾格西的髋骨，正专注于在身下人的乳晕和锁骨周围留下一片深浅不一的绯红吻痕。而艾格西的浑身气力只够他从唇角挤出一串软绵绵黏糊糊的喘息。五十岁的哈利哈特希望自己能够对抗物理就此不再老去，起码，上帝，千万不要让他阳痿。

艾格西的勇气全都来源于某天哈利偷偷摸摸藏在他发梢的一个吻。当时哈利还没能重新出外勤，脚步一深一浅难得笨拙，而疲惫的年轻特工则在一场匆匆结束的任务简报后趴在会议桌上陷入浅薄的睡眠。艾格西记得脖颈后面谨慎而粗糙的触觉，从身后围上来的松木香气，以及靠近耳边的温暖心跳。最后埋在发间亲吻没有唤醒沉睡骑士的魔力，轻浅得倒像不经意飘落静止湖面的无辜柳絮，战战兢兢，情深意重。有些事情学上几个月就能找齐所有线索，有些事情却只能凭两次心跳间的冲动破釜沉舟。艾格西总结了一下，对付哈利想太多也没用，反正亲都亲了总是不能赖账的。艾格西冒冒失失地征用了月光、晚风、威士忌和一小碟糖霜。他穿着哈利给他定制的海军蓝西装站在客厅中央，那枚沾过血液和汗水的粉金色勋章伏在胸口。他手舞足蹈摇头晃脑，恨不得把哈利的手掌抓来贴紧心跳。他愿意把第一天起到此刻的每个与哈利有关的热爱都装进水晶罐子用迷恋封紧，发酵酿成一部诗——只要时间足够。

要是再早个几年，哈利有关“伴侣”的规划就是在家包养个比自己年轻几岁的情人。要聪明，眼睛要亮，教养好会自己叠衣服的那种。哈利希望他们能彼此接下一句突然的诗歌，一起仔细钻研早餐菜谱，偶尔也会想一想傍晚时分有另一个人参与的散步。千想万想也不能是个邋里邋遢的说唱爱好者，还是比自己小了两轮多再矮半个头的那种。艾格西安文是哈里哈特人生里的突发灾难，他不遗余力地用自己的年轻、热烈和满腔爱意把哈利逼到缴械，让哈利捧出一颗赤裸的苍老心脏再祈求他对自己所有的不洁都能宽容原谅。艾格西冲进来耀武扬威，他说我知道你亲我啦我们今天可得把话说清楚。哈利看着艾格西的绿眼睛一个字都听不进去，他被六把狙击枪瞄准前胸都没这么紧张过，好像有什么沉寂了很多年的怪兽即将要从胸腔冲破肋骨。自此哈利哈特开始相信有关爱情的一切美好童话。五十年来第一次他选择做个莽撞的白痴，哈利按着艾格西的后脑一口吻下去，哪怕稍有偏颇就会粉身碎骨。

最近梅林领回来一批新的训练生，其中有个金发仔让艾格西很不高兴。他看哈利的眼神让艾格西汗毛倒竖。睡前他决定得和哈利反映这个问题，一鼓作气说完了却只得到一把半是调笑半是敷衍的呼噜。我操，帕西弗多好，梅林多好，怎么就能看上你。他拒绝把手伸进被子以表抗议，脑袋却老老实实埋进哈利的颈窝。那证明你眼光不错，哈利一副很得意的样子，手指一节一节按着艾格西的脊椎骨。

反而哈利倒是看得很开，他跟梅林说他宁愿担心艾格西被风吹跑也懒得管谁又对他抛媚眼或者扭屁股。梅林说哦，顺势筹划好今年年会舞台背景就用监控加拉哈德蜜罐任务时的亚瑟表情变化详解图。

未来的概念对艾格西来说太过奢侈，他倒是更加情愿去猜明天刮什么风。有一天哈利架着眼镜捧着本封面模糊的书赖在沙发里一动不动，要不是他正企图把JB从小腿上抖下来看起来就和睡着了差不多。艾格西翻遍所有抽屉寻找一个支开无聊的借口，意外地找到一张边角发黄的黑白相片。照片里的小哈利几乎瘦成纸片儿，一头卷发站在风里年轻又张扬。哈利说这是他们家在瑞士的一处房产，风光可好啦还养着羊和马。艾格西刚想说哈利你是不是从小营养不良导致现在也这么瘦，哈利似乎是将将想到了什么，兴致突然高起来手里还比划。他说我们找个时间去那儿住住吧，顺便领你去见我父母和姑妈。艾格西憋了半天没憋出来一个字，他还没骑过马呢。后来艾格西往椅背上一靠，他说那我要把我妈和我妹妹也带去，你们家那么多人我压力太大。  
哈利把书合上说行，眉梢眼角像沾了蜜糖。  
艾格西没再出声。他正忙着把哈利、夕阳和草场画到天花板上，认认真真，一笔一划。


End file.
